the_league_of_ordinary_gamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mighty the Armadillo
This article is missing information due to the fact that the series this character appears in is incomplete. Will be updated when new information is recieved Mighty the Armadillo is an obscure character from the Sonic the Hedgehog game series. He has only appeared in two games, with only one being brought to the U.S. However, he has been featured in the Fleetway Sonic comics and the Archie Sonic comics. This specific version of him is from ShadowSora53's fan fiction series, Darkness Chronicles, where he is the main character. Appearance Mighty the Armadillo is an anthropomorphic armadillo with tan skin, black fur, amethyst eyes, and a red shell. He usually wears a black leather jacket, and has two guns holstered behind his shell, on the back of the jacket. Bio Born in the kingdom of Mercia, Mighty came from a family of thieves. At a young age, however, his parents were arrested for their crimes. Due to being too young to understand, Mighty sought out the power to free them. He eventually found a mysterious wizard who gave him the strength he needed, and he broke into the jail to free his parents. However, he still was unable to free them, and went into self exile: leaving behind a baby sister. Eventually, during his travels, he found Ray the Flying Squirrel, alone in a forest. Taking the squirrel under his protection, the two travelled together for a year, when they were captured by Dr. Eggman, back then known as Dr. Robotnik. Together, with Sonic the Hedgehog, Mighty and Ray tried to break out of their imprisonment by the mad scientist. However, Ray became stuck in a point of stasis by unknown means, and Mighty was forced to leave him behind. Travelling alone again, he wandered around Mobius until he reached Angel Island. However, upon arriving near the island, he was knocked unconscious, and placed in a stasis tube. He was eventually freed by Knuckles the Echidna, and he teamed up with him, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and an older Charmy Bee to free the Echidna's home from Robotnik's control. Along the way, they ran into two rouge badniks, Heavy and Bomb, and joined up with them. After making their way to Robotnik's base with the help of the rouge robots, they split up to cover more ground, and Mighty found Ray in a stasis tube. He freed the squirrel, and together they fought and defeated Metal Sonic, and saved the Chaos Rings. It was, however, not without its costs. Heavy and Bomb were destroyed in the fight, and Charmy had had his age reversed. After freeing the island, Mighty, along with Ray, joined up with Vector, Espio, and Charmy to form the Chaotix Detective Agency. However, him and Ray eventually left to travel around some more. After adventuring for a few years, he joined back up with the Chaotix. But the reunion was short lived, as Eggman raided Angel Island 3 months after they rejoined. After the raid, Mighty created his own detective agency, The Shadoix, with Ray. Joining them were Steel the Hedgehog, a mysterious drifter and former Legion Commander, and Honey the Cat, a Legion Commander who just became a traitor to the legion. Personality Mighty is a pacifist at heart, but will do what is necessary to protect those closest to him. When a close friend is severely hurt or killed, he will go berserk. Powers and Abilities Super Speed- Mighty has unnatural speed, much like Sonic. He is, however, slower than the supersonic hedgehog, and can only just barely keep pace with him. Spin Dash- Mighty can curl up into a ball and use the spin dash. He can also use the homing attack. Figure-8 dash- Unlike Sonic, Mighty can only use the Figure-8 dash, and can't use power rings to dash. Super Strength- while it may not appear so, Mighty has incredible strength. Physically, he is even stronger than Knuckles. However, due to his pacifist nature, he will rarely use his full strength. Wall Jump- Due to his strength, Mighty can propel himself off of a wall. This is a wall jump. Unlike Sonic, he can preform this anywhere. Ground Upper- A technique Mighty developed. He delivers a powerful uppercut that has the force of a boulder Spiral Kick- Another one of Mighty's techniques. He does a spinning kick that sends the foe flying Axis Kick- A combo technique of a vertical kick, then a horizontal kick, finishing with a kick to the front that sends foes flying. Named after the X-, Y-, and Z- axis. Chaos Manipulation- Mighty has recently learned how to manipulate Chaos Energy. He is still training. Chaos Control- a fairly simple Chaos technique that stops time around the user. For others, it appears as if they have teleported. Chaos Spear- Another simple technique. Mighty gathers energy in his palm and shoots it at foes in the form of a spear head. Does very little damage, and only really stuns unless charged enough. Chaos Torrent- a more advanced technique that Mighty learned. He gathers Chaos Energy into a ball in his hand. He can then either charge it up to launch as one large sphere or fire it off as multiple smaller spheres. Shining Buster- Mighty's most powerful, but most draining, technique. He gathers white-colored Chaos Energy in a palm, and fires it off in a beam.